L is for Limit
by Magma Maiden
Summary: oneshot. ficlet yang merefleksikan L, B, M dan N dari perspektif matematika: limit. Rated T untuk bahasan matematikanya.


**L is for Limit**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Summary: **RefleksiL, M dan N dalam perspektif matematika.

**Rating: **T untuk bahasan matematika yang berat. Topik limit baru dipelajari di SMA kelas XI jurusan IPA.

**Warning: **spoiler to the end of series. Bahasan matematika.

**Genre: **general

**b—**dua

**m—**tigabelas

**n—**empatbelas

.

.

{Limit digunakan untuk menjelaskan sifat dari suatu fungsi, saat argumen mendekati ke suatu titik, atau tak hingga}

~Limit, _Wikipedia Indonesia_

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kamu ini… padahal aku baru saja pulang…"<em>

"_Ehehehe… ayolah, kak. Sebentar lagi aku ujian dan mumpung kakak pulang, lebih baik aku belajar, kan?"_

"_Oke, oke… tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku yang malah bingung sendiri. Tidak ada kuliah matematika di jurusan kriminologi, tahu."_

"_Tak mungkin! Hanya sekali membaca soal, kakak pasti sudah tahu jawabannya! Ahaha!"_

"_Duduk, Sayu. Kali ini matematikanya tentang apa?"_

"_Limit, kak!"_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

L

Huruf kedua belas dalam alfabet.

Pertama kali mendengar huruf itu disebut untuk mendefinisikan seseorang (yang eksistensinya hanya diketahui dari kasus-kasus terpecahkan dan suara terdistorsi dari sebuah laptop), banyak yang mencoba menebak apa kepanjangan dari 'L' itu sebenarnya. Namun seiring waktu, anak-anak mulai bosan menebak-nebak dan mulai lebih fokus ke proses belajar masing-masing.

Fokus ke perjalanan untuk menggantikan L.

Perjalanan itu juga mengubah pandangan mereka tentang sosok L. Sewaktu mereka kecil, L didefinisikan sebagai sosok supranatural yang menangkap orang-orang jahat agar dunia bisa tidur tanpa mimpi buruk. Sekarang sebagian besar menganggap L sebagai panutan mereka. Mengagumi. Mengidolakan.

(Pada masa ini Roger bersyukur L tak punya foto di panti asuhan. Anak dengan gejala fanatisme akut akan berusaha mencetak foto L dengan ukuran besar untuk ditempel di kamar mereka.)

Tetapi bagi sebagian kecil yang lebih ambisius, L adalah dinding yang harus dilampaui.

L adalah limit.

L adalah batas.

Dan yang sebagian kecil itu berusaha melampaui—menyamainya dengan berbagai cara.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Uh… x ini eksis di mana-mana!"_

"_Kenapa, tidak suka?"_

"…_Yeah."_

"_Mau diganti huruf lain juga sama saja. Tak ada bedanya antara notasi 'limit x mendekati nol' dengan 'limit p mendekati nol'."_

"_Aku tahu kok, kak."_

"_Kalau sudah tahu coba kerjakan soal nomor tiga."_

"_Tapi… apa maksudnya ini: 'x tidak boleh sama dengan dua'?"_

"_Coba saja kamu ganti x-nya dengan dua. Hasilnya jadi aneh, kan?"_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Mereka adalah sekumpulan variabel tak bernama. Belajar menggali potensi diri masing-masing dan mengeksplorasi sejauh mana kemampuan mereka terbentang. Menantang batas ketahanan diri.

Satu demi satu, talenta terkuak. Mengungkap diri pada dunia. Adalah tugas sang bijak untuk memilih variabel mana yang cocok untuk menggantikan L di kursi berlengannya. Rangkaian tantangan dibuat, teka-teki dirancang… semua untuk menguji para variabel.

Tetapi hanya sebagian kecil saja yang _benar-benar _melampauinya.

(Tapi tidak menyamainya.)

Tigabelas sebagai penantang. Empatbelas sebagai penerus.

Dua sebagai kriminal.

Sang bijak membuang Dua dari deretan variabel. Dua telah gagal.

Telah diputuskan dalam limit L, bahwa x tidak boleh sama dengan dua.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Eeeeeh…! Ada limit dua variabel?"_

"_Iya, ada. Kata anak jurusan matematika, variabel lainnya bisa mendekati limit itu dari sisi lain. Bukan hanya dari kiri atau kanan, tapi juga atas atau bawah."_

"_Hmm… karena didekati dari sisi yang berbeda, apa pengerjaannya jadi lebih mudah?"_

"_Mana kutahu. Aku tidak kuliah matematika."_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Tigabelas membuang dirinya dari deretan variabel tak bernama yang terserak di sepanjang sumbu x. Meninggalkan rumah tempatnya tumbuh di bawah siraman air hujan. Menyambut kedewasaan dalam usianya yang belia.

Empatbelas terlihat tidak peduli, namun kedewasaan mentalnya telah bersemi di balik wajah polosnya.

Keduanya berlawanan, saling memotong bak sumbu x dan y. Menyelesaikan kasus terakhir L dengan caranya masing-masing dan pada saat yang sama saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Saat Tigabelas gugur, ia telah melampaui L sebagai seorang penantang.

Tapi tidak mendekati L.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"…_Jadi intinya, fungsi dalam limit itulah kuncinya. Kalau limitnya 'tidak ada' kamu hanya perlu 'mengubah' fungsinya, Sayu."_

"_Terima kasih, kak! Sekarang aku mengerti!"_

"_Kalau sudah mengerti, kerjakan sendiri ya. Aku mau mandi dulu."_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Saat Empatbelas duduk menghadapi kasus-kasus seperti halnya L yang dulu, ia menyadari sesuatu.

L bukanlah limit. Bukan batas yang harus mereka lampaui. Limit yang selama ini mereka coba dekati adalah titel 'detektif terbaik di dunia'.

Sementara L hanyalah sebuah fungsi di balik sebuah huruf tunggal. Setiap variabel tak bernama yang berevolusi menjadi sebuah fungsi bisa menduduki kursi—limit itu.

Maka Empatbelas menarik sebuah konklusi: sejak awal, limit L itu tidak ada.

L ber'fungsi' sebagai 'detektif terbaik di dunia'. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

Tidak lebih.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an: fic ini dibuat sebagai hadiah perpisahan saya dengan dunia matematika. Idenya muncul di tengah-tengah kelas kalkulus, jadi jangan heran kalau absurd.**

**Review, Comment and Criticism are always welcome!**


End file.
